Authoris
Authoris is a fan fiction kaiju created by CompanionNardole. Authoris is a fan fiction kaiju that seemed to find glee in causing chaos through the use of fictional characters, objects and events. Appearance Authoris is a pale orange, blob creature. It has a large body that wobbles around as it waddles along. It has a very thin neck with a gigantic mouth attached to the end of it. This mouth is used for firing out fictional characters. Both of his eyes are located on his neck. Authoris has two very large arms and two smaller arms located on his tail that he uses to move around. He has a book extending out of his back that can you used to turn real people and objects into fictional books. His tail has a circular hole in it that he likes to use to hold onto poles. History Authoris was born in Caguama back in 1916. It lay dormant for 100 years and became part of folklore. It woke back up in 2016 and caused some distress in a rural town in Caguama before seemingly disappearing. It later reappeared in Ganithrum on top of the Christopher Hillington Tower where it began to spawn many fictional characters, including Cybermen, Gremlins, the Indominus Rex and the Xenomorphs. This caused mass hysteria and chaos almost worldwide as the fictional characters spread out across the Earth. Oh Pi attempted to fight Authoris but it simply transformed him into a children's colouring book. During the fictional apocalypse, the Cybermen took over as the dominant threat and began converting humans, Gremlins and other fictional beings into Cybermen. All hope was lost until the team realised that they could fight fire with fire. They got Barry to write a fictional book featuring a new superhero named 'Save-the-Day Man' who had the ability to destroy forcefields and disintegrate fictional beings. They put this book inside of a cannon and aimed it at Authoris. His forcefield briefly went down as it usually does and they fired their new book right into his mouth. Choking on their book, Authoris spat it out as a grey fictional lump, bringing Save-the-Day Man to life. He completely destroyed Authoris' forcefield, removed all of the fictional elements from existence and then got into a fight with Authoris. He eventually managed to force Authoris to fall off of the tower, weakening him in the process. Save-the-Day Man restored Oh Pi to his living state and Oh Pi finished Authoris off, obliterating him completely. Abilities * Creating Fictional Characters: Authoris is able to fire grey lumps out of it's mouth that eventually transform into fictional characters or objects. * Making Reality into Fiction: If an enemy gets too close to Authoris, he can harness the strange book on his back to transform them into a fictional book. * Screeching: Authoris can emit a loud scream capable of shattering glass. He can also use this to dispose of any fictional character if he needs to. * Forcefield: The hole in Authoris' tail can generate an impenetrable one-way forcefield. Authoris can fire things out of it but enemies can't fire things into it. Every now and then, the forcefield will deactivate leaving Authoris vulnerable. When this happens, Authoris tends to use the book on his back to defend himself. Trivia * It is possible that Authoris is stronger than Oh Pi due to the fact that it can create any fictional character, object or event. * Authoris and his abilities are a fun jab at bad fan fiction. Do you like Authoris? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists